With A Chance Of A Merry Christmas
by SWACGleekFreak
Summary: Chad hates Christmas, so Sonny is going to show him that it isn't so bad. Sucky Summary. ONE SHOT


Merry Christmas (Early!) This is a one-shot for Christmas because if I do a story on Christmas that will take me forever. Ha Ha. New Story is coming out soon and new chapter on Satellite Heart is too. (Please read that story, even if you don't like the supernatural) Here is "With A Chance Of A Merry Christmas"

* * *

The holidays. The only time of year Chad Dylan Cooper refused to like. He always wondered what was so nice about Christmas. Yeah, it's Christ's birthday, but why else is it important? No one likes that black holiday. Only little kids who dream of sugar plums and all that ya da ya da.

The only reason that CDC hated this holiday is because of what happened when he was a kid. He didn't get Christmas. His parents had to share him each holiday and they never had a whole lot of money on them to buy gifts. So, he declared that Christmas was his least favorite holiday ever.

When he pulled up to Condor Studios and saw everything decorated, he almost barfed. Everything was lit up and all of the doors carried wreaths. Chad groaned. This was just what he needed.

Then he entered the building. It was more decorated then the outside. A Christmas tree in every hall he turned into and Merry Christmas banners everywhere. Bleh was all he could say.

Then, he turned down one hall and saw the smiling face of Sonny Munroe. He always smiled around her, something just made him. It was like she was a laughter bomb that set of only when he saw her. At times, he hated it, but now, he's learned to love seeing that million dollar smile.

"Hello Chad," Sonny smiled, bouncing over to him. "Merry Christmas!" She plopped a Santa hat on him and smiled. "Do you want to help decorate this tree with Tawni and I?"

Chad laughed. "As fun as that sounds, I really don't want too. Thanks for the offer though." He then took off the Santa hat and threw it to the ground. He walked off as if he did nothing wrong at all.

"Your such a Scrooge Chad!" Sonny yelled to him as she turned back to the tree. "Why don't you get a heart?"

Chad shrugged. Sonny's insult didn't hurt him. He had a heart. It was just so deep down that no one knew about it but himself.

*Sonny*

Sonny placed the remaining ornament on the tree and looked at her work. She did wonderful, and Tawni did a great job as well.

Sonny loved the holidays. She didn't understand why someone wouldn't. It was a such a cheery time of year and it made her smile even brighter. Yet, one thing she didn't like about the holidays was the way people hated it. Like Chad this morning.

Chad. Sonny couldn't help but smile at the name. It made her get butterflies and those warm fuzzies inside her stomach. She couldn't help but want to cheer for joy when he talked to her.

Yet, he would never feel the same way. It was impossible.

Right?

~Chad~

When he got home, Chad was bum tired. He had been rehearsing all day and all night and deserved a good nights rest. Was that too much to ask for?

His mother left out some dinner with a note saying she'd be home at about midnight. Work Christmas party she couldn't back out of. Chad felt bad for his mom. She couldn't get out of anything for Christmas. That's another reason that Chad hated Christmas.

Chad shrugged it off and got into bed. He needed some good sleep.

*About 11 o'clock*

"WAKE UP!" someone from outside yelled. It made Chad wake up with a start. He didn't know who was calling him to wake up so late, but who ever it was sure had the nerve!

Chad scrambled to the balcony and saw someone in a white Aeropostale hoodie. They had their gloved hands at their mouth and screamed WAKE UP again.

"What the heck dude!" Chad shouted back. "GO AWAY!"

"NO!" the person yelled. Then Chad knew that voice. It was a honey sweet voice, that made his knees buckle under him every time he heard it.

SONNY.

"What are you doing here Munroe?" Chad snarled. "I'm trying to get some beauty rest. CDC doesn't look good without his beauty rest!"

Sonny laughed. "I want to show you that Christmas isn't all that bad!" She yelled up. "So get dressed and meet me out front!"

Chad shook his head. "No way Munroe! You can't make me!" He was about to shuffle back to bed when felt something wet against his head. He touched the back of his head and shook his head.

"Where did you get snow? Were in L.A. for crying out loud!"

"That's for me to know and you to find out!" she yelled back. "Come on! I want you to see all the good Christmas is before midnight!"

Chad sighed in defeat and got dressed.

*Sonny*

As they walked along the shops and everywhere, Sonny began to fell like Chad was never going to understand Christmas. Was she just wasting her time?

No. Tawni said that this would help Chad remember his good times.

Tawni said. Oh great, she listened to an airhead.

"Where are we going?" Chad asked. Sonny hadn't been paying attention and relized they were outside Starbucks.

"Were going to the park, it is so beautiful with the Christmas lights at this time of year," Sonny replied, knowing Tawni said they looked wonderful at night.

As they entered the park, many couples were holding hands and kissing. Sonny wanted to barf. Yes, Christmas was a special time and couples always acted in love around this time of year. But did they have to do it in front of her?

Sonny didn't notice, but Chad was looking too. He wished he had someone to snuggle and kiss sweetly. Someone to say 'I love you' too every time they said goodbye.

"Want to sit down?" Sonny asked, hoping it would take her mind of all of the love.

Chad took a seat and sighed. "Why do you want to show me that Christmas wasn't that bad?"

Sonny sighed. "You are acting like a Scrooge. Christmas is the best thing in the world, and you act like it is the end of the world. Why?"

Chad cleared his throat nervously. "I don't want to reveal something like that."

Sonny sighed. "That's okay." She puffed some air out, making a white little cloud. Chad giggled.

"It was when I was five-years-old. Worst Christmas of my whole life…."

FLASHBACK

_I was playing with my brand new toy train. My father always got me the best presents in the world. Yet, I couldn't play with it that well because my parents were screaming in the kitchen._

"_Chad deserves better than being a child actor!" My dad yelled. "The Goody Gang is the stupidest thing you dragged him into!"_

"_Chad loves that show and you know it!" My mother yelled back. "Tawni Hart might be his girlfriend once he grows up!"_

_No, she wouldn't._

"_No she won't!" My dad snarled. "When I leave, I'm taking my only son with me!"_

"_NO!" I cried my little child cry. "I want to stay with mommy!" I grabbed my mother's arm and held on._

_I've never seen my dad so furious. His face turned red and he went over to my train set, my precious train set, and crushed it with his foot. That proved how cheap it was._

_Flashback over_

"That's why I hate Christmas," Chad finished. "It tore my parents apart."

Sonny laughed.

"Why are you laughing? This isn't funny!"

Sonny smiled. "Sorry, just the thought of you and Tawni made me giggle."

Chad cracked a smile there. "Yeah, I guess that's pretty funny."

Some kids ran by and threw something in the air. It got caught in the tree, and to Sonny and Chad's surprise, it was mistletoe.

Chad laughed uncomfortably. "This is awkward."

Sonny nodded with agreement.

Chad knew this was going to be his only chance, so he swooped in and planted a kiss on her cheek.

"You missed," Sonny smiled.

Chad was confused. He didn't miss! He kissed her cheek! What was going o-?

His thoughts were silenced by Sonny's lips touching his. It felt like the greatest thing in the whole world.

When they finally pulled apart, Chad smiled.

"I think I could learn how to like Christmas." He said before wrapping his arms around her and kissing her again.

**A/N To be honest with you, i thought this could have been better. GIve me positive reviews cause if you give me bad reviews, your a scrooge!**


End file.
